


what do pets do?

by Maririchan33



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Foot Jobs, Master/Pet, No Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maririchan33/pseuds/Maririchan33
Summary: Shinjiro needs a reminder sometimes.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka
Kudos: 7





	what do pets do?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2013 to accompany a bad base edit i did on deviantart which will also be posted here XD

It was hot.  
  
Shinjiro's shirt clung onto his damp skin, beads of sweat glistening in the dim light radiating off of his lamp as they rolled down his tanned skin. His mouth felt dry and sticky, yet the sight of his goddess made it water all the same. His well defined muscles twitched and stretched under his skin as her pale hand glided millimeters above his body, teasing him and causing his back to arch in an attempt to meet her body.  
  
She laughed cruelly at him, her cherry lips curling into a smirk and a wicked flame to flicker in those dark green orbs of hers. "What's wrong Shinjiro-kun...?" She asked, her normally hushed and trembling voice was now like smooth like velvet with a poisonous edge to it. "Do you want something, sempai?"  
  
Fuuka stresses the last word before placing a bare foot onto his lap, dangerously close to his growing erection, before pressing and grinding into it as if she was stamping out a cigarette. "What do pets do if they want something, hmmm?"  
  
Shinjiro gasps as her foot continues to run over his body, he hisses as she does the grinding motion again this time on the other lap. "...Pets... beg..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Please... Mistress... touch me."  
  
"Good boy."


End file.
